The Final Solution
by DarkandTwistedSquirrel
Summary: When Fran and Stu pick up a mystreioud Andre linoge, they somehow end up in Derry, Maine, where some very unusual events are going on. note:I connect alot the Steven King books together in this 1
1. Default Chapter

Legal note: I do not own any of the characters, I did it would be a lot worse   
  
  
  
Stu, Fran, and baby Peter were almost in Maine. They had been out of the free zone for almost a week. They were back in Vermont, and it was 11:30 at night. They were driving in a hummer they had found at a blockade. It had been filled with weapons, and two of the soldiers occupying it. Stu had taken the grueling task of taking out the mummified bodies out of the truck. He had kept two of the assault rifles and ammunition. Stu recognized the town they were in as soon as they came to the city limit sign. They were in Stovington, where Stu had spent in the plague center and met Glen. Stu started to speed up the car. Fran watched as they speedometer passed 40 then 50, and she tapped Stu's arm.  
  
"Honey Honey, Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
Stu snapped forward, as if coming out of a trance.  
  
"Oh. Im ok. This is just where, well you know."  
  
"Are you alright? Do you want to take a break?"  
  
"No. I just wanna get out of this town as fast as possible. Were almost there anyways."  
  
"Alright. Just be careful."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They continued on, and suddenly Peter began to cry on the highway.  
  
"That's funny. He was fine a minute ago. And I just changed his diaper too."  
  
All of a sudden the headlights caught a shiny object. And it was moving. As he got closer he saw that it was a man, and with him a boy.  
  
"Stu there people."  
  
"I know its late though. It's a bit strange."  
  
Stu slowed down and stopped the car. As he did the baby began to wail even louder. Fran picked him up, and he stopped, although he looked shaken.  
  
"Hello. What're you folks doing here late at night?"  
  
"Oh we just wanted to make good time." said the mysterious stranger.  
  
"Well hop in. We don't mind giving you a ride."  
  
Fran was a little surprised that Stu had offered them a ride, and to be hones the man was a little creepy. The boy, which appeared to be his son, was pretty strange too.   
  
But they got in the car.  
  
"So what's your name partner?"  
  
"My name? My name is Linoge. Andre Linoge. And this is my *apprentice* Ralph.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Me: Well I hoped you like you wont believe what's coming up next. Please don't forget. Review!  
  
Please Please review! 


	2. Paul moves on, and Fran gets to Derry

Note: No I still do not own any of the characters. They all were created by the one and only almighty King!  
  
By the way, thanks to boschette for the review! ^.^ reviews w00!  
  
Paul Edgecomb was about 10 miles south of the New Hampshire/ Maine border, and had been walking nonstop for almost a week,  
  
Which was pretty good for someone that was 108. At first, the nursing home was put into quarantine to try and protect the seniors.  
  
But the plague had known no boundaries had it? Well Paul just sat by, he had known he wouldnt go with the rest, thanks to John Coffey. (like the drink only spelled different)  
  
Paul would always remember that line. So he had sat and watched. And then the dreams had started. In the first one John Coffey had been standing there.  
  
He had told Paul: "Hello Boss. Nice to see ya. The lords a telling ya to stay put, ya hear? bye now."  
  
And Paul had woken up. Now Paul was not one to go against John Coffey, because he knew that John was a miracle.  
  
So he had stayed put, eating the left over food from the nursing home and living in the small shack where he had kept Mr Jingles. And a year had gone, by and Paul was almost  
  
out of food. Until eight days ago. John had appeared in another dream he had. This time Paul spoke up.  
  
"Hello Boss."  
  
"Hi John"  
  
"Boss there trouble brewing up North."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Bad men there. Very bad men. you have to go up there to stop them."  
  
"Where though John?"  
  
"I dunno. Im following the lord. He says you'll know when ya find it."  
  
"I have to go now, Boss Edgecomb. The lords acalling me back."  
  
And with that John grabbed Paul, and Paul felt like he had when John had grabbed him over seventy years ago."  
  
Then he woke up. And he had heard cries for help in his mind, and pictures and sadness. It was then that he realized that John had put all oh his seeing powers into him.   
  
And so he had started walking, and had not stopped. He had gotten food sparatically, but he continued on. And now he was almost in Maine.  
  
Linoge had looked through Fran and Stu's minds, and was somewhat startled to find that there wasn't much bad in them. This was a disadvantage to him, he needed a good hand to play  
  
and he had picked the wrong cards. He looked harder, hmmm problems with her mother. yes yes. not much here. grrrr these people aren't as bad as I had hoped. ah well. At least  
  
they'll get me where I need to be. He also sensed that Tak/ The Crimson Kings counterpart was near. Hmmm... where could that fiend be?? This upset Linoge even more. But he appeared  
  
calm on the outside. Two minutes they reached Derry. It was at that precise moment that Stu and Fran both got chills. And was it just them, or was everything with a slight crimson tinge?.?.?.?..   
  
Ya I kno I have short chapters, but I have to stop for now some persons here. I was gonna make it longer. I might have chap 3 up in a few days.  
  
Please Please review. I 3 reviews!! I also use them to change my story or not change it. Send your ideas!!! 


	3. A note

Ok. HI guys. Just a quick note. I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. You have no idea how busy my life has been with school aND such. Anyways Ill try and post another chapter within  
  
a day or two of now. bye -Kenshin kid (Kenshin is my new idol I kid you not) 


End file.
